Kado Sentai Royanger
Kado Sentai Royanger is the 39th installment of the Super Sentai television saga. It has a playing card motif. SYPNOSIS: During Medeival Times, the proud King Nadeas, and Queen Mina summoned four warriors to defend their kingdom from dark forces. The four warriors sadly sacrificed themselves to defeat them, for now. In present day Tokyo, the evil Spitemax Empire rose up again to have a second effort to spread their power globally. So, the four decendants of the four ancient warriors were selected to ward off Spitemax's advance. ROYANGER: Nokura/RoyanRed: team leader. His card symbol is a Spade. Megumi/RoyanBlue: "big sister" of the group. Her card symbol is a Heart. Shiba/RoyanYellow: tough guy of the team. His card symbol is a Clover. Jiima/RoyanWhite: second-in-command of the four. His card symbol is a Diamond. Mohji/RoyanJoker: the team's class clown, and a real jokester. His card is a Joker. ALLIES: King Nadeas-king of the Castle of Peace, and the Royanger's father figure. Queen Mina-queen of the Castle of Peace, and the Royanger's mother figure. Sir Gas-A-Lot-royal knight of the castle, and farts a lot wherever you see him. Princess Derana-daughter of Nadeas and Mina, and Nokura's love interest. Usually a damsel-in-distress as she continously stumbles upon Spitemax's plans. Artie-the jester of the Castle of Peace, and Mohjo's partner. He becomes the Royalester when Mohjo is ready to transform. Jonny-a giant dragon who was once defeated by Lance before he sacrificed himself. He now hangs out at the Castle of Peace, and is learning good behavior. GEAR: Royalises: each of the Royangers have this henshin device. They have other uses. Royalester: Artie becomes this bauble-like henshin device. It can still talk too. His own Royan Cards slide in the holster at the bottom to perform certain functions. Royan Cards: cards with special powers. *2-Henshin *3-use Royalis as a sidearm *4-Special attack for each Royanger *5-Finishing move in mortal combat *6-summon mecha *7-level 1 gattai *8-level 2 gattai *9-level 3 gattai *10-Finishing move for any mecha *Ace-to summon Royan Eagle, Royan Wolf, Royan Serpent, and Royan Lizard; to turn RoyanPrince into Ace RoyanPrince *King-to turn RoyanPrince into King RoyanPrince *Queen-to turn RoyanPrince into Queen RoyanPrince *Jack-to turn RoyanPrince into Jack RoyanPrince *Joker-Henshin(for RoyanJoker only) *JSpade-to allow the Royalester to be used for slashing. Also can plug in RoyanRed's Royalis to become RoyanRed Jester Mode. The first button on the bottom of the Royalester will launch the final attack. The second button on the bottom of the Royalester will summon mecha. *JHeart-to allow the Royalester to be used for blasting. Also plugs in RoyanBlue's Royalis to become RoyanBlue Jester Mode. The first button on the bottom of the Royalester will launch the final attack. The second button on the bottom of the Royalester will form RoyanTainer, a Level 2 robo. *JClover-to allow the Royalester to be used for a shield, to absorb enemy attacks, and send it back at them. Also plugs in RoyanYellow's Royalis to become RoyanYellow Jester Mode. The first button on the bottom of the Royalester will launch the final attack. The second button on the bottom of the Royalester will allow RoyanTainer to launch its final attack. *JDiamond-to allow both RoyanJoker and the Royalester to launch psychic attacks. Also plugs in RoyanWhite's Royalis to become RoyanWhite Jester Mode. The first button on the bottom of the Royalester will launch the final attack. The second button on the bottom of the Royalester will allow Ace RoyanPrince and RoyanTainer to form Poker RoyanPrince, a Level 3 robo. *XAce-summons RoyanHorse. WEAPONS: Royal Acer: Royan Red's own sword. To launch its final attack, the four Royangers insert their Ace Royan Cards in the four slots to do so. It's also used to summon Royan Eagle, Royan Wolf, Royan Serpent, and Royan Lizard, by adding the Royan Red's Ace Royan Card in the center slot. Royal Pounder: the ultimate cannon-like weapon of the Royangers. The four Royangers insert their decks to charge it up, and fire a powerful blast on their target. VILLAINS: Spitemax Empire: The Spitemax Empire is the first villain group that the Royangers have to face off at. Their motif consists of cards. *Head Minister Kieng-named after the King card. He is the leader of the Spitemax Empire, and his monster army are modeled after various animals with a Spade symbol. He merges with Rover to become Spade Wolf, and he is destroyed by the combined efforts of both Ace RoyanPrince and RoyanTainer, with help from Derana. *Field Commander Quean-named after the Queen card. She is Kieng's wife and second-in-command. Her monster army are modeled after mystical creatures with a Heart symbol. She is defeated by RoyanBlue, in mortal combat, during the final battle against Spitemax. *Prince Jauck-named after the Jack card. He is the son of Kieng and Quean. He is young and reckless. His monster army are modeled after man-made objects and machines with a Diamond symbol. After Kieng, Quean, and Rover are defeated by the Royangers, Jauck retreats and hides somewhere, and is meant to be the next king of Spitemax. *Rover-the family dog. He only barks, but he speaks through telepathy. He is usually with Jauck. His monster army are modeled after plants with a Clover symbol. Devastated by Quean's loss, Kieng merges with him to become Spade Wolf, only to meet their ends thanks to the Royangers. *Zandarks-foot soldiers of Spitemax. They have card-like vests and wield small staffs used for slashing and shooting. The Grandite Kingdom also has these foot soldiers as well. Grandite Kingdom: The Grandite Kingdom is an evil empire that is the predecessor of the Spitemax Empire. The members are made after chess pieces. The name "Grandite" is taken from both names like "grand" and "granite". Their kajin of the week consist of knights made with Earth's elements. *King Zalien-modeled after the King chess piece, as well as the leader of Grandite. Named after Joseph Stalin. *Queen Eava-modeled after the Queen chess piece, and Zalien's wife. Named after Eva Baum. *Waizard-modeled after the Bishop chess piece, and the kingdom's scientist. Named after "Wizard." *Lanzlot-modeled after the Knight chess piece, and the top warrior. He's the one that the Royangers encounter the most because he wanted to destroy the Royangers solo in order to prove his worthy to Zalien. Named after Lancelot. *Nari-modeled after the Pawn chess piece, and the son of Zalien and Eava. He doesn't do much. *Zandarks-same foot soldiers of Spitemax. *Arooks-captains that lead the Zandarks into battle. They are modeled after the rook chess piece. Others: *Groba-he is main antagonist of this incarnation, as well as the founder of both the Spitemax Empire and the Grandite Kingdom. At Medieval Times, he's the one who betrayed Nadeas and Mina, and gets mad with power and craves it. Today, he came out of nowhere to rule the planet. He is armed with a sword. During the final battle, he and Blakite easily overwhelm the Royangers, and overthrows the Castle of Peace. So, the Royangers set out to find the Sword of Peace, and use its power to free the kingdom. In his dragon form, he is finally destroyed by the Royangers during the final battle. *Blakite-Groba's right-hand man, and he is created after the Black Knight. He is a skilled warrior. He is finally defeated by the Royangers. MECHA: The first four are summoned when Royan Card #6 are inserted into the Royalises. Royan Lion-Royan Red's mecha with a Spade. Royan Turtle-Royan Blue's mecha with a Heart. Royan Rhino-Royan Yellow's mecha with a Clover. Royan Tiger-Royan White's mecha with a Diamond. *'RoyanPrince'(combo of lion, turtle, rhino, and tiger)This is a Level 1 robo. The lion becomes chest, head, and upper torso, turtle becomes the right arm, rhino becomes the legs and lower torso, and the tiger becomes the left arm. The lion's mane becomes the shield. This gattai happens when Royan Card #7 is inserted into the Royalis. *'King RoyanPrince'(combo of lion, turtle, rhino, and tiger)This is a Level 1 robo. The tiger becomes the chest, head, and upper torso, lion becomes the left arm with the mane as the shield, turtle becomes the right arm, and rhino becomes the legs and lower torso. It happens when Royan Card King is inserted into the Royalis. *'Queen RoyanPrince'(combo of lion, turtle, rhino, and tiger)This is a Level 1 robo. The turtle becomes the chest, head, and upper torso. The lion becomes the right arm and shield, tiger becomes the left arm, and rhino becomes the legs and lower torso. It happens when Royan Card Queen is inserted into the Royalis. *'Jack RoyanPrince'(combo of lion, turtle, rhino, and tiger)This is a Level 1 robo. The rhino becomes the chest, head, and upper torso, turtle becomes the right arm, tiger becomes the left arm, and the lion becomes the legs, lower torso, and the shield. It happens when the Royan Card Jack is inserted into the Royalis. Royan Eagle-the first Ace mecha. Royan Wolf-the second Ace mecha. Royan Serpent-the third Ace mecha. Royan Lizard-the fourth Ace mecha. *'Ace RoyanPrince'(combo of RoyanPrince, eagle, wolf, serpent, and lizard)This is a Level 2 robo. This happens when Royan Card #8 is inserted into the Royalis. Its final attack ensures when Royan Card #10 is inserted into the Royalis and the four Ace Royan Cards are inserted in the four slots of the Royal Acer. Royan Cheetah-RoyanJoker's first mecha. Royan Elephant-RoyanJoker's second mecha. '-----'''These two mecha above are summoned when Royan Card JSpade is inserted into the Royalester. *'RoyanTainer'(combo of cheetah and elephant)This is a Level 2 robo. This happens when Royan Card JHeart is inserted into the Royalester. The cheetah becomes the right arm, while the elephant becomes the rest of the body. When Royan Card JClover is inserted into the Royalester, the robo unleashes its ultimate attack. *'Poker RoyanPrince'(combo of Ace RoyanPrince and RoyanTainer)This robo is Level 3. This happens when Royan Card #9 is inserted into the Royalis, and Royan Card JDiamond is inserted into the Royalester. The final attack begins when Royan Cards JSpade, JHeart, JClover, and JDiamond are inserted into the four slots of the Royal Acer, with Royan Card #10 inserted in the center of it. '''RoyanHorse'-when the XAce Card is inserted into the Royalis, the RoyanHorse is summoned. Poker RoyanPrince can also ride on it. *'RoyanKnight'-what the RoyanHorse transforms into when the button of the Royalis is pressed twice(only when the XAce card is inserted in it). MOVIES: Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero: Superhero Taisen XD! Kado Sentai Royanger: Witch of the Forbidden Castle! Kado Sentai Royanger vs Armagejer: The Best of Teams! Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toei